Before She Was Princess
by horriblemonkey
Summary: Before she was a princess of the Fire Nation she was just a girl. This is Ursa's story.


**Before She Was Princess  
Chapter One: All Too Soon**

**Author's Note**: This is my first fic! Please be nice! Reviews are welcome :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing (except for Lerna, but that's it!).

* * *

Much like every year the spring had turned to summer. And now summer was slowly fading into Autumn. The leaves still tried to cling onto the green they had since spring but the bright yellow was starting to protrude. But today wasn't an ordinary day; at least not to the 16 year old girl running to what seemed to be a small house in the distance. 

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her black hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes seemed frantic as she got closer and closer to the cottage. Finally she got to the open door and ran inside.

"Ursa…" her mother's eyes were red and she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Where is he mother? Where is father? I need to see him," the girl named Ursa whispered, just loud enough for her mother to hear. Ursa's mother pointed to the bedroom door. Ursa walked to it, collecting her composure. As she pushed the door open she saw a weathered man lying still in bed. His eyes opened and slowly gazed over to Ursa. She bowed and grasped his hand.

"Oh father," She said, stroking his hand. His faced stayed solemn, but he held her hand tight and brought it to his face and lightly kissed it. A tear ran down her cheek as his eyes closed and his grip loosened. When his breathing slowed and then stopped Ursa stood up. She wiped the tears off her face and put her father's hand over his chest. She turned and left the room; closing the door as soft as possible.

Ursa turned to her mother and looked into her emerald eyes. She ran to her mothers arms and held her in a tight hug.

"Lerna… were so sorry," a young Man said putting his hand on Lerna's shoulder. "If there is anything we can do. Please… tell us."

Ursa let go of her mother and sighed. Her life would get even harder than it was. Yes, before today she had to tend to her father's needs, but at least she could see him, talk to him, and embrace him. Now... now she only had fond memories and a few possessions of his.

* * *

The days passed more slowly than Ursa could have ever imagined. The house was even lonelier than when her father was away at war. Because now Ursa knew he wouldn't come home again. He wouldn't ever burst through the door asking where his beautiful wife and daughter were. He wouldn't ever ask for more firecakes. He wouldn't ever wish Ursa goodnight. He wouldn't- 

"Ursa… it would have happened sooner or later. You have to move on. You have to know you're father is in a bet-"

Lerna was interrupted with the sound of a bowl being slammed on the floor. It was deafening, and echoed off the walls of their tiny house. Lerna was sitting down in her wicker chair, rubbing the temples of her head.

"What mother?" Ursa asked. "A better what? Place? No. His place was with us! Only us. But it sounds to me like you don't care at all that he is gone." Ursa's eyes were burning with tears that she fought to hold in.

"Ursa, you're being unreasonable!" Lerna said, her voice choking with emotion. "I never said I didn't care he is gone! But dwelling on it will not help us move on! It won't help us survive."

"But moving on won't help us remember either! I think you're being unreasonable. Father is gone and he is never coming back! You're acting like he's just out fishing! He is gone forever and you don't seem sorry at all!"

Ursa finished her rant and wrapped her arms around herself. Her whole body shook with barely concealed sobs. Silence now pervaded the small house.

"He isn't coming back," Lerna said, walking over to Ursa. "But I know he wouldn't want us to die because of him. If we can have any sort of life we need move on, and try to survive and prosper. Ursa… I miss him very much. I know you do too. But we have to get past this."

Ursa ran into her small bedroom with enough space for Ursa to sleep, and be able to think and be alone. She collapsed on her bed, crying again. She hadn't felt the need to make her bed. She hadn't felt the need to do most things since her father's death, only a few days ago. It seemed like she spent her time crying or just sitting in front of her window, watching the trees sway in the breeze.

It wasn't until the next day that Ursa spoke to her mother again.

"Ursa…I think you need sometime out of this house."

Lerna was busy mixing firecake dough but poked her head into Ursa's room. Ursa, for her part, was staring out the window.

"...And out of this village. A few of the older girls are taking a trip to see Fire Festival. I know you'll be missing some chores, but some of the younger girls can help me with them until you get back. You've just been sitting in front of the window when you're not doing the chores. So please go… for me?"

Ursa twirled a piece of her hair around her slender finger. She knew she had been worrying her mother lately, but saying yes would mean having to leave the comfort of her room. She sighed.

"Ok mother, I'll go. If that will make you happy."

"It's not to make me happy Ursa! I want you to be happy!"

Lerna's expression went from hopeful to sour at Ursa's last words.

"I want you to go because you'll have a good time. You'll laugh and be social, like you were before..."

"Mother," Ursa said turning to Lerna. "I want to go. It'll be… good for me."

Ursa tried to make her words sound as sincere as possible. Lerna looked apprehensive, she didn't want to force her daughter to leave, but she knew it had to be better than sitting in front of a window all day.

"Okay," Lerna said and smiled. "They other girls will meet you around sun rise. I know that's early but the Festival is a long distance to travel by foot."

Ursa nodded and watched her mom slowly close the door leaving Ursa in silence once more.


End file.
